Peach Tapping her heels for Mario
by Fusiondragon180
Summary: Princess peach invites mario over to her castle for a pleasant surprise... and what is it you may ask. Tapping in high heels thats what.


Princess peach invited mario over to her castle saying that she has a splended surprise for him. Mario was thrilled to know what it is and as arrived to castle he opened the doors and toads escorted him to where peach wanted to met him. And so they entered the room and there she was Princess Peach. She was wearing her usual Formal Pink Dress Attire along her gloves, crown and Red High heels.

Toad:Your Highness your guest mario has arrived.

Mario:Greetings my princess i'm received your note and now i'ma here Mario Waa hoo!

Peach: Thank you for coming mario. And thank you toads for escorting mario here you may now leave toads. I want me and mario to be alone right now.

Toads: Yes your highness.

The toads exited the from and closed the door. Mario and Peach were now alone in this room together. Peach now walks towards mario as she greets him walking in her clicking high heels.

Peach: Oh Mario its to see you here.

Mario: Its good to see you too princess *Gently grabs her hand and kisses it* So what is this surprise you got me my princess.

Peach: Well you see Mario we've been friends for so long and as we grow interested in each other we dated a few times and most of all you saved me many times. I think its time for me to reply the favor for you my sweet mario.

Mario:*blushes* Oh i see. So how are you gonna reply me?

Peach:I just got a question to ask…Do you like my high heels?*Peach said as she shows her high heeled foot popping from her dress to mario.

Mario: Ohh yes they always looked nice on you princess.

Peach: YOu wanna kiss it.

Mario:If you like me too sure.*Kisses her high heeled foot a few times*

Peach:Oh yes mario i say, Do you like the way of how i click and tap my shoes.*Taps her high heeled foot three times*

Mario:Oh yes i do princess.

Peach: Then watch carefully as i will you show my high heels.

Peach then pulls her dress up a little to show her feet wearing her red High heeled shoes. As Mario goes down to look at her shoes. Peach then starts tapping her shoes making clicking and clacking noises. And it sure is turning mario on. After a minute of minute of tapping Peach then asks mario a question.

Peach: Hey Mario do you wanna see my bare legs too.

Mario: OH yes please peach.

Peach then pulls her dress up higher to reveal her bare beautiful legs.

Mario: OH peach your legs look Beautiful especially when you wear your high heels.

Peach:Indeed they do mario now watch ask i continue to tap my shoes.

Peach then continues tapping her high heels now with her bare legs shown as her heels making clicking sounds. Clickly clack clickly clack clack click clack click clack click clack clickly clack clack Clickly clack clack. Peach then started doing flamenco dancing playing with her dress while stomping and tapping her heels. Mario is growing to really liking her dancing.

After another minute of tapping peach stops tapping for a moment…

Peach: Oh my i think its time for me to take off this dress.

Peach then takes off her dress(Her bottom half of her attire) Revealing her full naked legs and Pink Underwear. She then walks towards a coolest to put away her dress. Then walks back to mario While her high heels click and clacks as she walks.

Peach: SO Mario how do i look without my dress now?

Mario: OH Peach you so beautiful. Especially your legs and heels they look gorgeous on you. I just want to hug you, kiss you, and-

Peach: Yes yes i know what you mean mario. You may now kiss my legs and shoes now.

Mario: Ohh yes thank you so much peach.

Mario then proceeds to kiss her shoes while peach patiantly taps her shoe (Which one usually depends on which shoe mario isn't kissing now.) Mario then kisses and licks her legs while Peach enjoys it and goes on clicking her heels.

Peach: Hey Mario wanna see me Cat-walk in my high heels.

Mario: Oh Yes Please Peach that would totally make my day.

Peach: Then take a seat mario and watch as i will show you my cat walking first.

Mario then takes a seat and prepares to watch peach cat walking in heels.

Peach goes Cat-walking in her circle while showing off mario her cute bare legs and high heels. Her high heels making those sexy Click Clack noises while walking.

Peach:Now mario do you wanna see my tap dance.

Mario:Oh yes please princess, Please tap dance in those high heels for me.

Peach then happily starts tap dancing in her high heels. Making Clacking noises, Clicking noises, & Tapping noises, Tipply Tap, Tipply Tap Tipply Tap Tap, Clickly Clack, Clickly Clack, Clickly Clack Clack.

After a while Peach then asks Mario if he wants to piggly back ride her and mario agrees to. Mario is now on peaches back and Peach continues to tap dance. Mario looks down at her legs and tapping feet watching her beautiful high heels tap dance. Peach then starts galloping around the room her heels almost sounding a horse clopping its hooves/horseshoes.

Mario: Waa Hoo giddly up peach.

After a while Peach then puts mario back on his seat and starts kissing him multiple times while tapping her shoes.

Mario: Oh oh-h-h-h oh yes peach thank you thank you so much oh-h-h-h-h-h...

Peach: Well i think thats it for now. We can do this again sometime if you like.

Mario: OH i would love too. I really had a great time with you peach. Watching you tap dance in high heels was one of the best things i've ever seen in my life Thank a you peach i'll be off now see ya.

Peach: Goodbye Mario. Hope to see you again real soon.

After Mario happily left the room and eventually Peaches castle.

Peach then thinks what to do now? She still has plenty of free time in her hands then she has an idea. Peach then walks out of the room and starts cat walking along the hallway walking in her high heels making those Click Clack Click Clack Click Clack Click Clack noises. Impressing her toad servants who are either amused, amazed, surprised, Smiling relaxingly, etc. And they look at her bare legs and high heels.

THE END!


End file.
